


Inked Clue

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Emma is working a mystery that leads to a Tattooed Lady. (snippet scene)





	Inked Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakkynfyre47 (TwoMenAndAGuava)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/gifts).



> Prompt: Body Art

"Not to my tastes for myself," Emma said, even as she accepted the invitation to inspect the art on the Tattooed Woman's back. "But I can admire those who take the time to endure the process, and become a canvas of art for posterity."

"I suppose in your line of work, it would mark you out too much."

"Indeed." Emma studied the most recent additions, and what she'd been looking for. "Thank you, miss. Your latest artist did leave a clue for me in this."

"Glad to help," the woman answered, before pulling her robe on and seeing Emma out.


End file.
